Reviens-moi
by Princ3ssMechanic
Summary: OS Clexa [AU] : Clarke semble avoir une vie parfaite. Deux meilleures amies, deux parents aimants, un quotidien. Et si tout basculait ? Et si tout avait déjà basculé ?


**Bienvenue ! Ceci est ma première OS Clexa ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle sera potable aha ! J'attends vos avis, bien évidemment ! Positif ou négatif ! **

Ce rêve. Encore et toujours. Il change toutes les nuits, mais il y a cette constante qui ne change jamais. Cette voix. Ce regard. Peu importe de quoi le rêve est fait, il est toujours enveloppé par ces deux choses qui rendent mon sommeil tellement agréable. Chaque réveil est plus dur que le précédent parce qu'à l'instant même où j'ouvre les yeux, je ressens cet énorme vide.

Un bip régulier m'arrache une nouvelle fois à un doux rêve. Cette fois, j'étais dans une maison. Grande, lumineuse. J'y ressentais le bonheur, la joie. Je n'ai jamais un réel souvenir bien précis. Juste quelques bribes. Mais ça suffit à me rendre triste pour la journée. J'ai pourtant une belle vie. Mes deux parents m'aiment énormément, j'ai deux meilleures amies en or et un groupe de pote hyper adorable. Mais il me manque quelque chose, une part essentiel de moi-même et je n'arrive jamais à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je dors, ce vide se comble grâce à _Elle_. À cette voix, à ce regard. Ce vert intense que je n'ai jamais vu en réalité. Tous les jours, j'observe les gens. Mais jamais aucunes personnes n'a cet éclat, cette profondeur que je vois dans mes rêves. Et cette voix, douce et pleine d'amour. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Je soupire longuement et éteins mon réveil avant de me redresser dans le lit. Je baille tout en glissant mes pieds dans mes chaussons.

 **« - Clarke, dépêche-toi sinon ton père va manger tous les pancakes!**

 **⁃ Excuses moi ? C'est une blague ? »**

Je crie depuis ma chambre avant d'attraper un sweat à capuche. Je le regarde un instant et ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà mit auparavant. Il est imprégné d'une odeur qui m'est familière mais que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Je secoue la tête et l'enfile tout en courant pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je dévale les escaliers jusqu'à la moitié avant de me laisser glisser sur la rambarde du milieu pour arriver plus rapidement en bas. Je saute sur mes pieds, manque de trébucher et débarque donc dans la cuisine dans un vrai vacarme. Ma mère rit et mon père me jette un coup d'œil mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

 **« - Tu vas vraiment finir par tomber un jour.**

 **⁃ Nop ! Je gère! Maintenant rends moi ça ! »**

J'attrape l'assiette de pancakes avant de mordre dans l'un d'eux et de m'avachir sur une chaise en soupirant de bien être. Ma mère fait des pancakes absolument délicieux! Mais ce n'était pas les meilleurs. Sauf que je ne me souviens plus d'où venait les prodiges qui avaient surpassé ceux de ma mère. Le petit déjeuner se passe alors dans la bonne humeur, comme toujours. Je finis de manger, j'avale ensuite un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et embrasse tour à tour ma mère, puis mon père, avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Là, j'attrape mon téléphone et le colle à mon oreille avant d'appeler Raven. Je me dirige vers mon armoire pour attraper des vêtements propres quand ma meilleure amie répond avec une petite voix endormie.

 **« - Clarkie..?**

 **⁃ C'est moi! Bon, les marmottes, on se réveille! Souvenez-vous qu'on part en balade aujourd'hui!**

 **⁃ Mais... Il est... 8h, sérieux Griffin?**

 **⁃ Debout. Et réveille ta chérie que j'entends à moitié grommeler à côté de toi! Je passe vous chercher dans vingt minutes. J'emmène le petit déjeuner ! »**

Puis je raccroche. Pendant ma conversation, j'avais attrapé un jean slim de couleur bleu foncé, un débardeur noir et un pull rouge au col tombant et aux épaules dénudées. J'ai mis fin à la communication alors que j'entrais dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous la douche. Je ferme les yeux et, pendant un instant, je laisse la vapeur m'envelopper et le vert émeraude capture mon esprit. Quelques secondes, peut être même des minutes, s'écoulent. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs.

 _ **« - Clarke... »**_

Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi. Ce murmure... Il a été prononcé avec _Sa_ voix. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Pourquoi je l'entends alors que je suis réveillée ? Merde ! Je deviens folle. Je soupire et me lave rapidement avant de sortir. J'enfile mes vêtements, sèche mes cheveux, me maquille légèrement et je suis prête! Je me regarde dans le miroir mais je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde quelques instants la tâche rouge sur le haut de ma lèvre avant de prendre la serviette et d'essuyer la goutte de sang. Je saigne du nez. Je soupire et, plus rien. Je secoue la tête et sors de la salle de bain. J'attrape le sac que j'ai fais hier et posé sur le sol, puis je quitte la chambre. Je descends les marches plus prudemment. Je reviens dans la cuisine où flotte une odeur acre de café. Je déteste ça. Ma mère me sourit et pose un thermos devant moi.

 **« - Café sucré avec un peu de lait. Pancakes aux myrtilles et pépites de chocolats. Salade de pâtes avec tout ce que vous aimez. Et de la salade de fruit bien fraiche. »**

Elle pose une glacière à côté du café et je soupire en souriant avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'embrasse longuement sa joue avant de me reculer

 **« - Tu es la plus parfaite des mamans! Bon aller, j'y vais ! Avec la chance que j'ai, Raven s'est rendormie sans réveiller Octavia ! On va être en retard!**

 **⁃ Calme toi ma chérie, vous n'avez rendez-vous nulle part.**

 **⁃ Mmh... Bon, je décolle ! »**

J'attrape la glacière, le thermos pour mes meilleures amies et me tourne vers ma mère.

 **« - Au fait... »**

Elle me coupe la parole en glissant un second thermos, à l'odeur plus agréable de thé au jasmin, au creux du bras. Puis elle embrasse mon front et fait un petit geste de la tête vers le meuble près d'elle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais ce thé, c'est plus comme quelque chose que j'ai toujours apprécié, sans me souvenir pourquoi, ni quand j'ai commencé à en boire.

 **« - Fais attention sur la route.**

 **⁃ Et envoie un message quand tu arrives. »**

Ajoute alors mon père en venant planter un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je souris, hoche la tête et attrape les clés sur le meuble. J'adore mes parents et j'ai de la chance qu'ils soient comme ils sont, inquiets mais pas surprotecteurs.

 **« - Promis, promis, promis ! »**

Puis je m'éclipse avant de sortir de la maison. J'ouvre le garage avec le bip prévu à cet effet et je déverrouille la mustang. Je pose le thermos de café et de thé à l'avant puis la glacière sur la banquette arrière avant de m'installer. Je démarre et fais vrombir le moteur. Je souris bêtement et ferme les yeux pour apprécier le bruit. J'aime cette voiture, ce son agréable, l'odeur du cuir. Elle est dans ce garage d'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir.

 _ **« - Ouvre les yeux... »**_

Je sursaute à nouveau et une silhouette apparaît devant moi. Fugace, éphémère, elle disparaît presque aussitôt. Je regarde autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? Une sensation désagréable s'empare de moi. _Sa_ voix n'était pas comme dans mes rêves. Cette fois, elle était teintée de tristesse. De douleur. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant et je sors de chez moi pour me rendre chez mes meilleures amies. La route se passe sans encombre, la musique s'élève de l'autoradio, et je me gare devant l'appartement des Reyes. Je klaxonne avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux brunes sortent à moitié endormie, ce qui me fait sourire. Raven s'installe à l'avant, Octavia à l'arrière. Un bref baiser sur ma joue, de la part de chacune d'elle, et je reprends la route.

 **« - Tu abuses... C'est trop tôt en plus...**

 **⁃ À tes pieds Ray, le thermos bleu. Et la glacière près de ta femme contient des pancakes.**

 **⁃ Myrtilles chocolat ? »**

Elle demande, soudainement réveillée. Je ris doucement. Raven a toujours été dingue des pancakes de ma mère. Spécialement ceux-là. Encore une fois, les raisons sont vagues pour moi.

 **« - Quoi d'autre?**

 **⁃ Mama Griff est la meilleure. »**

Et c'est sans attendre que le petit déjeuner de mes meilleures amies commence alors que j'augmente le son de la musique en chantonnant.

oOoOoO Clexa oOoOoO

J'arrête la voiture au bord de la mer. Enfin, presque. Disons sur un parking qui borde la mer. A un endroit où l'eau et le ciel ne font qu'un. Je regarde Raven, qui dort profondément, puis Octavia, tout autant endormie. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir discrètement de la voiture pour ne pas les réveiller. Je m'étire et m'avance vers l'eau, les mains dans les poches. Près du sable, je m'agenouille pour retirer mes chaussures. Je les laisse ici et m'avance en souriant. J'aime sentir le sable sous mes pieds. Quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Je sens comme une présence fantôme dans ma main. Comme s'il y avait une autre main scellé à la mienne. Alors qu'il n'y a rien que du vide. Encore et toujours du vide. Je souffle et continue d'avancer. Je mets les pieds dans l'eau et souris. Elle est fraîche, j'aime ça. Je ne supporte pas que l'eau soit trop chaude. Spécialement lorsqu'il fait déjà bien trop chaud dans l'air. Je marche quelques mètres, restant à la limite entre le sable et l'eau. Les vagues s'échouent sur mes chevilles, mouillant mon pantalon. Mais je m'en fiche. J'aime cet endroit. J'ai l'impression de _La_ sentir ici. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je viens. Sans le gps, j'ai réussi à conduire sans me perdre une seule fois. Ma tête me fait subitement très mal et je m'éloigne de l'eau pour m'asseoir dans le sable. Puis je m'allonge avant de regarder le ciel. Je pose les mains sur mon ventre et je ferme les yeux sans m'en rendre compte.

 _« - Aller Clarke, s'il te plait ! Tu as déjà choisi la musique à l'allée !_

 _Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous dormiez toutes les deux._

 _Sois pas vache ! Tu adores mes goûts musicaux._

 _Faux ! Ta femme les aime, pas moi._

 _Deux contre une, tu es foutue ! »_

 _Je soupire longuement mais abandonne le choix de la musique à Octavia, qui a choisi de monter à l'avant pour le trajet retour, pendant que Raven picore le reste de pancake sur la banquette arrière. Je me retourne quelques secondes._

 _« - Reyes, je te préviens que si jamais tu mets des…_

 _Clarke attention ! »_

 _Au cri d'Octavia, je me retourne brutalement vers la route. A contre-sens, un mini bus. Je donne un coup de volant sur la droite, mais il fait pareil. Le choc est brutal. Je sens la tôle s'enfoncer au niveau de mes jambes, le cri d'Octavia, celui de Raven, le verre qui se brise, le froissement du métal. Je ferme les yeux en espérant réchapper. Puis, d'un seul coup, le calme. Pas de douleur, pas d'odeur nauséabonde, rien. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Vide. Pas d'Octavia, ni de Raven. Juste mon thermos de thé, renversé, sur le sol du côté passager. En face, pas de véhicule. Je sors de la voiture et regarde autour de moi. Je ne comprends pas. Pas d'éclats de verre sur le sol, pas de trace de freinage. Rien. Puis soudain, Sa voix, encore une fois._

 _« -Clarke… Je suis là. »_

 _Je tourne sur moi-même pour trouver la provenance de cette voix. Mais rien, personne. Comme toujours. Puis de nouveau, du sang qui coule sur ma lèvre. Je l'essuie._

 _« - Où là ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _Je suis là Clarke. Ouvre les yeux… »_

Je me redresse en sursautant brutalement.

 **« - Eh Clarke, du calme… »**

Je me tourne pour voir Raven et Octavia, le visage inquiet. Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de me redresser, retirant le sable de mes vêtements. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis toujours sur la plage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar.

 **« - Tu t'es endormie… On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller.**

 **\- Je… Désolée. »**

Je leur souris et me passe une main sur ma nuque avant de me tourner vers le large. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivées. Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller les filles alors j'avais simplement profité de cet endroit. Je regarde de nouveau les filles.

« - On a une dizaine de minutes de marche à partir d'ici, après on sera arrivées ! Aller ! »

Je retourne vers la voiture, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce rêve, ces images, ces bruits, cette douleur. Ca me semblait vraiment réel. Beaucoup trop pour que ça me laisse indifférente. Je récupère la glacière et les deux thermos. Je laisse celui du café à Raven et je prends l'autre. On marche dans un silence complet et agréable. Juste le bruissement des feuilles, celui des vagues se brisant sur le sable. Les oiseaux. La nature. Ce parfum si rassurant. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt sans jamais m'arrêter pour regarder où je vais. Je suis comme guidée par une force extérieure que je ne repousse pas. Et je m'arrête soudain. On y est. Devant nous, un kiosque en bois. Il surplombe une falaise qui plonge directement dans la mer. On y voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je m'avance vers le bord et souris. Une légère brise se lève et là, j'ai l'impression de sentir _Sa_ présence. C'est encore plus fort que sur la plage. Je ferme les yeux alors que le vent caresse mon visage. Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne et vois Raven. Elle regarde l'horizon avec émerveillement. Puis elle s'approche alors du bord, comme moi. Elle s'appuie sur la balustrade en rêvant sûrement d'un ailleurs. Octavia la rejoint et l'enlace tendrement. Je souris, elles sont tellement heureuses ensemble.

 **« - Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?**

 **\- Au hasard… »**

C'est _Elle_ qui m'y a mené. Mais ça, je ne peux pas leur dire. Je me remets face à l'horizon, me perdant à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je sens deux bras m'entourer, je tourne la tête. Personne. Pourtant, je les sens, un corps contre moi, ses mains sur mon ventre. Et ce vide dans ma poitrine qui semble avoir disparu. Je soupire doucement de soulagement, je me sens… Entière. Ce qui est étrange.

 _ **« - Clarke… »**_

Un souffle dans mon cou qui me fait frissonner, _Sa_ voix qui chatouille mon oreille. Puis d'un seul coup, plus rien. Plus de bras autour de moi, plus de présence, et ce vide qui revient brutalement en me faisant douloureusement mal. Je me recule de la barrière. Un pas, puis deux. J'attire l'attention d'Octavia qui me questionne du regard.

 ** _« - Clarke, s'il te plaît… »_**

 _Sa_ voix, encore. Chargé d'émotions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'entendre de plus en plus. Pourquoi l'intonation qu'elle prend me brise le cœur et me donne envie de pleurer ? Je n'entends qu' _Elle_. Un mouvement attire mon attention, je tourne la tête et je vois de nouveau cette silhouette, mais elle s'éloigne. Je m'avance pour la rejoindre alors que des doigts se referment autour de mon poignet. Je me tourne pour voir le regard inquiet d'Octavia. Je lui souris et viens poser mes lèvres sur sa joue.

 **« - Je reviens, je vais juste faire un tour, je te le promets. »**

Elle hoche la tête et retourne près de Raven, qui n'avait pas quitté l'océan des yeux. Je les regarde, longuement, puis un flash. La même scène mais avec moi, et _Elle_. De longs cheveux bruns, le vert de _Ses_ yeux, l'amour qu' _Elle_ me porte. Je secoue la tête et mes meilleures amies reprennent leur place. Je m'éloigne, leur jetant un dernier coup d'œil, comme si je les voyais pour la dernière fois. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ma stupidité et je marche dans la forêt. Une douleur dans la poitrine me foudroie sur place et je tombe à genou. Je pose une main sur mon sternum et tente de reprendre ma respiration. Je ferme les yeux et je sens une main sur ma joue. Une goutte d'eau sur ma main. Je rouvre les yeux, la sensation disparait mais la goutte d'eau est bien là. Je lève les yeux, le ciel est d'un bleu incroyable. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Mon souffle se coupe de nouveau et une douleur m'irradie de nouveau. Je gémis doucement et referme les yeux. Une main. Puis deux. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et je la vois. _Elle_ est là, devant moi.

 **« - Lexa ? »**

Son nom sonne comme une évidence. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? D'où je la connais ? Et d'où elle sort ? Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux verts. Si intense, si profond. Ils brillent. Elle pleure. Non. C'est impossible, elle ne pleure jamais. Je pose une main sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes.

 ** _« - Clarke… Je t'ai laissé assez de temps… J'ai besoin de toi maintenant._**

 **\- Besoin de moi ? Mais... Je...**

 ** _\- Tu me manques horriblement… Reviens-moi, s'il te plait. »_**

Ses pleures redoublent alors qu'une nouvelle douleur me foudroie. Comme un électrochoc. Je ferme les yeux et c'est le noir complet.

oOoOoO Clexa oOoOoO

Un bip. Il est régulier. Mais ce n'est pas mon réveil. C'est trop… Calme. Trop régulier. L'odeur d'éther, les bruits dans le couloir, les électrodes sur ma peau. Je sens une chaleur sur ma main. Et j'ai mal. J'ai terriblement mal. Partout. Je gémis doucement alors que j'essaie de bouger.

 **« - Clarke, tiens toi tranquille… »**

Je reconnais la douce voix d'Octavia. Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je la sens près de moi mais je sens toujours une main sur la mienne, une tête contre mon avant bras. Difficilement, je glisse mes doigts dans les cheveux à ma portée et je soupire de soulagement.

 **« - Lexa… »**

Je souffle alors en ouvrant les yeux. A son prénom, la belle brune ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Elle pose les yeux sur moi et le peu de sommeil qui couvrait encore son visage est vite remplacé par un sourire. Sourire que je lui rends alors que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes. Je me sens de nouveau entière. Comblée. Même si j'ai mal à en mourir. Je réponds au baiser avant qu'elle ne se recule, caressant ma joue en échappant quelques larmes.

 **« - Tu es revenues… »**

J'acquiesce alors d'un petit hochement de tête comme je peux, puisqu'un collier cervicale me bloque tout mouvement. Alors, tout me revient en tête. L'accident de voiture, où j'étais seule. Ma vraie vie. Avec Lexa. Et l'amour qu'elle me porte, qui m'a fait revenir.

 **« - Je t'ai entendu…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement ?**

 **\- Ce que tu m'as demandé… »**

Elle sourit, laissant encore couler quelques larmes avant de venir poser son front contre le mien et fermant les yeux.

 **« - Reviens-moi… »**

Elle murmure à nouveau avant que je ne l'embrasse doucement. Je ne suis jamais partie. Et je l'ai toujours eu près de moi. Alors, je lui réponds à mon tour.

 **« - Je suis là… »**


End file.
